Amy
by Amber and Ruby
Summary: Rosalie moves to Forks; new house, new neighbours, new school, new friends... and also a NEW MISSION. Rosalie has to juggle with a persistent Emmett, an annoying gurdain, a shy girl called Amy... and with lies and secrets. AU. Emmett x Rosalie
1. Chapter 1 Rosalie

**Amy**

**Amber and Ruby**

Hi there! This story's previous chapters are deleted and this story is rewritten. Wish you a great 2013!

_Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight. It belongs to . We own Amy and other OCs._

**Chapter 1: Rosalie**

Brown eyes stared at the red mug which now held cold coffee. Her eyes observed the printed white teddy bear.

"Darling, why are you so upset?!" Seung asked with a sharp voice.

Rosalie shifted her eyes towards her guardian's round face. She puffed and slammed her hand on the kitchen table.

"You know _why_! You are so mean! You are selfish and… you're like a snake!"

"Melodramatic much," Seung said as she sat next to Rosalie and inspected the untouched coffee, "however, I don't mind being compared to a snake. They are chthonic. Powerful. Dangerous. I _love danger_."

"You're sick," Rosalie spat.

Seung chuckled and rested her head on her hands.

"Yeah, I always thought myself to be a sick person. While everyone seemed to pity the poor, I didn't. I guess I was born evil."

"And honest," Rosalie said sarcastically.

"My father was a kind man… innocent… naive… ended up being shot in the back. It was after he told the truth to his boss…"

"And your mother?" Rosalie asked, but she already knew the answer.

"You know the story. Why ask?"

"I love hearing you lie. When you lie, you look at me with that look… dreamy look. As if you're trying to remember the previous lies or as if you're trying to be original and credible as you invent another." Her voice was cruel.

Seung raised an eyebrow. "I don't lie."

"You do."

"I don't. This story is true."

"Your mother?" Rosalie hinted with a bit of annoyance. She hated Seung. Seung was a snake; a snake which slithered across the room and hissed.

"My mother. My mother was beautiful. In fact, I look a lot like her…"

"Except your eyes," Rosalie finished as she shifted on her seat.

"She had blue eyes."

"She was kind… generous… boring… annoying… I hated her. She disliked me but pretended not to."

"Nice story," Rosalie said and got up.

"Where are you going?"

"My room; where else?"

"Have you packed?"

"Actually, I have never had time to unpack Seung."

"Bitch," Seung hissed and as she did so, she spilled the coffee onto the table. Her eyes widened and then turned to slits.

"You're ungrateful Rosalie."

"Am I? We've been running away from the people that are after _you _and not _me _since I can remember_!_"

"If you want, I can easily lock you up in the Chamber of the Sinners."

"It doesn't exist," Rosalie said.

"Are you sure?"

"It's just a scary tale invented by you."

"Maybe… maybe not. But do you wonder why I have a key carved on my wrist?"

Rosalie snorted as she looked at Seung's scar on her hand which was, strangely, like a key.

**Thanks for reading. Review if you like.**


	2. Chapter 2 Emmett

**Amy**

**Amber and Ruby**

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Twilight.

**AN: **Please note that the first chapter was edited and is completely different- so if you haven't read it, read it so you can follow. ;)

Chapter 2: Emmett

Emmett looked at his sister. Nora was writing on her journal and he noticed how funny she was when she was writing. She frowned, smiled, talked to herself and even seemed to be anywhere else except the living room. He couldn't help but chuckle.

Nora looked up and glared. She brushed her platinum hair away from her face.

"Stop talking."

Emmett raised an eyebrow. "I'm not talking."

"Then stop making noises. I'm trying to concentrate. Don't you have homework?"

"Yes."

"Then do it."

"But it's for Monday."

Nora wanted to throw the diary at her brother.

"I wish that you would just shut up!" she yelled angry and got her stuff from the couch and walked upstairs. Her eyes were like a pool acid.

Nora sighed heavily as she sat on her bed. Sometimes she wondered how Emmett and she were even related. Was she adopted? No… Their blue eyes were the same like their grandpa's.

She opened her diary and started sketching ideas about the English project that Mrs. Avery had assigned about Wuthering Heights. She thought how she would get along with Amy; the unpopular girl with glasses who bullies always picked on. Nora couldn't help but feel guilty when she had made a face when Mrs. Avery announced the pairing. She could well remember how Amy's eyes fixated on the literature book.

"Hi Amy," she said after class, while the girl was packing her books.

"Hello," the girl replied confused.

"So, you want to meet this evening?"

"Er… Well, I can't. My grandma invited someone for dinner…"

"Well, that's okay. We can meet tomorrow?"

"Yes. At the library?"

Nora raised an eyebrow.

"Sure. Bye," she said.

Amy hurried to the canteen and when she saw Daniel waved awkwardly. He waved back.

"You're late," he greeted and then took a sip from his cola.

"Yes, sorry. But I have this project with Nora and we had to plan…" she finished the sentence lamely.

"Who's Nora?"

"Emmett's sister, duh!"

"Well good luck," Daniel joked with his dimples showing.

Amy elbowed him.

"So are you trying out for the soccer's team this year?"

"Maybe… I don't know," he shrugged.

"Well, have you seen the new girl?"

"Who?!"

"Rosalie Hale; she's a year older than us. She _is_ talking to the McCarty…"

"Yeah. Emmett seems to like her," he replied and stared at the dark haired eighteen year old boy who was captain of the soccer team.

Amy looked enviously at the blond who was flirting with Emmett.

* * *

><p><strong>Pls review; constructive criticism is welcome.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 Amy

**Amy**

**Amber and Ruby**

**Disclaimer: **Twilight isn't our property. It belongs to .

**P.S. **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Reviews will be appreciated.

Constructive criticism is welcome.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

Amy's eyes followed the moving figures on the TV… but her mind was a hundred miles away. Why did the teacher had to pair her up with Nora of all people?

"Amy?! Dinner is ready!" her grandma called. Reluctantly, Amy switched off the television and went to the dining room. Agape's face, thin and bony, looked excited. Amy couldn't understand from where her grandma got her energy from. They sat down and started eating.

"How was school?" Agape asked. The question did not surprise Amy at all.

"Okay," Amy mumbled as she picked the fork.

"How's Daniel?"

Amy flushed. "He's okay."

Agape huffed. "Okay is all you say."

"I'm _eating._" Amy responded curtly.

"Sure. Well, you eat and listen then. You know wll that we have new neighbors."

Amy chewed the chips and stared at the curtains.

"Seung and Rosalie Hale," she continued, "and I invited them over for dinner."

"What? When?!" The teenager was appalled by the news.

"Next Friday. Rosalie is only a year older than you; that's what her mother said."

"Friday, you said?" Amy pretended to be thinking. "Sorry, but Daniel and I are going to the movies."

"But I have told Seung all about you… she hoped that you will become friend with Rosalie. The girl is new and…"

Amy scoffed. "As if Ms. Universe would be a misfit."

"You met her?"

"Saw her from distance, actually. Emmett Mc Carty is already maneuvering. And I don't think that _she _would want to be _my _friend."

"Why? You're such an intelligent, nice.."

"STOP IT! You know pretty well that _all of them_ hate me… except Daniel." Amy got up.

"Aren't you going to eat?!"

"No, I'm not hungry anymore."

"Friday I'll expect you to be here. Bring Dan if ou feel more comfortable."

"I'll ask him," Amy said with a fake smile that Agape knew well. "And, by the way, I _don't want_ to be humiliated into my own home."

Agape raised her eyebrow and decided not to say anything that would anger Amy. Amy felt tears prickling her eyes and went to her room. As she closed the door, she allowed her self to cry. How she hated Forks; the small town where people knew everything and remembered everything. Only Daniel believed her… not even Agape.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Sorry if this chapter is a bit short (383 words) but we're trying to update all our stories. Summer is soon here and we'll promise more updates and longer chapters. If you want sneek peeks of our stories, discuss topic etc, join our forum (link on our profile). <strong>

**P.S. Constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome. and reviews make us update faster.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Amy**

**Amber and Ruby**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight… but we own Amy, Daniel and other OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett POV:<strong>

I scrunched my nose as the teacher ranted about the Greeks. My mind kept drifting on a certain blonde…. on her long, silky hair, her full lips, her long legs and her voice… We had few classes together and I had made sure to mark my territory by sitting next to her and cracking jokes. However, I was growing frustrated by her cool attitude.

"McCarty?" the voice made me cringe.

"I didn't get that…" I drawled. Mike Newton snickered.

"Stop drooling and focus."

"Sure thing." I muttered and gave a grin towards Edward Mason; my best friend who was currently dating Isabella Swan. He rolled his eyes and gave me a disapproving look… he was a nerd.

Any way… back to Rosalie… I had asked her to accompany me to a party… hinted dates, but she just smiled coyly and didn't give me an answer. The girl was pretty wise, I give her that. Playing hard to get but I was determined to make sure that Rosalie would be mine… The girl was awesome. She loved soccer and promised me to watch the tryouts…

Edward nudged me.

"What?" I snapped as I packed the books in my satchel. Edward sighed.

"You didn't take any notes."

"But you did," I said.

"No way I'm giving you these… You should stop daydreaming about the new girl."

"Shut up Edward. Hey Mike! Did you take any notes?" I asked with a big grin. Edward shook his head and left without any other word.

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator POV:<strong>

That morning, Amy had woken up with haste. Clearly, she had forgotten to set the alarm the previous night. She opened her wardrobe and put on a blue jeans and an orange v neck. After pulling her hair in a pony tail and went downstairs. As she grabbed some food from the cupboard, she noticed Agape's handwriting on a foolscap. Quickly, Amy scanned the contents. Agape told her not to worry about her but she had to leave early. Amy ran for the school bus and sighed with relief when she noticed the twins chatting. She didn't miss the bus! She smiled at the twins and waited for Daniel. But something red distracted her. Rosalie was making her way towards her in a bright red dress… smiling at her. Amy grew confused when Rosalie introduced herself. She had the idea that her neighbor was snob and was a flirt. Daniel's face also showed amazement when he saw Rosalie chatting with his best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy POV:<strong>

The bus came and I made my way next to a girl with red curly hair and Daniel sat next to his physics buddy and starting talking about the soccer match that was aired the previous day on T.V. My eyes were fixed on the glass as I listened to music. The first three lessons passed gradually. I made my way to the Italian Club hosted by Ms. Brown. I loved attending to this club. Ms. Brown was gentle and always tried to do her best to help us teenagers. Few people attended as clearly, students preferred to chat in the canteen or to head to the gym. As I sat next to Helen, I felt my cell vibrating. It was a text message from gran.

**Don't worry about me Amy. After school go to Klara. I have visitors from work. Take care.**

I replied by a simple ok. Klara was a 30 year old woman who I used to know since I was a kid. She used to teach me Art and English and with her help I improved my grades. As Ms. Brown and us (seven teenagers) discussed art sculptures found in Italy, a rap on the door interrupted us. Rosalie appeared. My eyes widened as the others' did too. Rosalie Hale came to the Italian club?

"Yes, dear?"

"I'm Rosalie Hale. I came for the Italian club."

"Yes dear. We just started. Sit down."

Rosalie gave me a smile and I smiled awkwardly back at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. Constructive criticism is always welcome.<strong>


End file.
